fivenightsatcandysfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster RAT
Monster Rat (Formerly known as "Nightmare Rat") is a monstrous/nightmarish counterpart of the original Rat that appears in Five Nights at Candy's 3 ''as one of two main antagonists. Appearance Monster Rat's Appearance Closely Resembles that of a Human with both Fixed ears, Pointy Fingernails, Stitched Parts, and surprisingly, sporting a long, rat tail filled with metal pieces. His Face seems to sport fangs, glowing red eyes, and a big nightmarish smile. Unlike His Other Counterparts, Monster Rat Is a living creature. Behavior Monster Rat Starts Outside The Bedroom. If the player hears thumping, and sometimes knocking, it means he is either hiding at the door, in the wardrobe, or in the closet. The Player must shine their flashlight at these locations to force him back. If The Player Does Not find him quickly enough, he will enter the bedroom. He will stand in one of 3 locations in the room, which are the closet, dresser, and main door. If he enters the bedroom, a purple flash effect will appear around the player's view. The Player must shine their flashlight at his eyes. Also, Monster Rat will try to avoid the flashlight beam. After this, the flashlight will flicker, and Monster Rat may go underneath the bed. However, if you successfully complete this section, Monster Rat Will run back into one of the three locations. When Monster Rat Is Under the bed, The Player must look underneath the bed to figure out which side of the bed he is hiding under. If he is on the left, for example, the player must quickly stop looking under the bed and look to the right side of the bedroom. When they hear the creaking of the bed, they must shine the flashlight in the eyes of Monster Rat. Doing This will play an animation of Monster Rat leaving the room, and the cycle repeats. Monster Rat Will Jumpscare The player, Resulting in a game over, in any of these situations: *The Player fails to find Monster Rat in the bedroom while he is outside the three hiding places. *The player fails to force him to peek out from underneath the bed by looking the wrong direction. *The player looks under the bed for too long while Monster Rat Is hiding under it. *The player fails to shine the flashlight at Monster Rat's eyes long enough when he pokes out from under the bed; or the player doesn't look to the other side of the bed when the bed creaks. Trivia *The name "Nightmare Rat" was at first confirmed by Emil Macko in this post gamejolt page. **Emil Macko said that he called the animatronic this way, because "nightmare" describes it pretty well, though it does not look like a "typical nightmare animatronic" from FNaF4. *Monster Rat is seen in his first unwithered version on a picture with a boy in the trailer of ''Five Nights at Candy's 3. *Monster Rat can be considered an opposite to his Animatronic Counterpart, since in the previous installments, Rat was always the last to become active. *Just like the Five Nights at Candy's teaser image of Rat, you can see what appears to be Reverse Puppet buttons above Monster Rat at the end of the Demo. **This may suggest that RAT/Monster Rat and Reverse Puppet are somehow connected with each other. *Much like Candy in Five Nights at Candy's, Monster RAT has 3 jumpscares. **This can be a reference to how Monster Rat is the main character of the game, same as Candy being the main character in the first one. **He also has 3 different jumpscare sounds, that correspond to his different jumpscares. *On Reddit, Emil Macko had said he changed to names of Nightmare Rat and Nightmare Cat to Monster Rat and Monster Cat for two reasons: One they are not meant to be animatronics and Two they're meant to be living creatures. **Starting from 2016-11-25, Nightmare Rat and Nightmare Cat's name has officially been changed to "Monster Rat" and "Monster Cat". **This correlates with a saying that states Whatever you imagine to be real, is Real. *Monster RAT's eyes look exactly similar to Nightmare's from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *In Mary Schmidt's Waking life, Monster RAT's actor dies when Monster Vinnie's actor shoves him over and he ends up breaking his neck at the side of a table in the mascots' dressing room in Candy's Burgers and Fries. Gallery Monsterratmenu.png|Monster Rat on the menu Mratmenu.gif|Monster Rat Twitching in the menu Mrattwitch.gif|Monster Rat twitching constantly twitching on the menu Ratlook.gif|Monster Rat looking NRAT_going_to_closet.gif|Monster Rat running toward the closet on the left NRAT_going_to_door.gif|Monster Rat running toward the left door NRAT_dodging_1.gif|Monster Rat doing his best to dodge the flashlight's light NRAT_dodging_2.gif|Monster Rat doing his best to dodge the flashlight's light NRAT_dodging_34343434343.gif|Monster Rat doing his best to dodge the flashlight's light NRAT jumpscare (2).gif|Monster Rat's jumpscare when failing to flash on him with light NRAT jumpscare (1).gif|Monster Rats jumpscare when looking at the bedroom NRAT jumpscare (3).gif|Monster Rat jumpscares you from under the bed NRAT thing 2.gif|Monster Rat looking out the right side from the bed IMG_2341.GIF.gif|Monster Rat looking out the left side from the bed NRAT_in_closet_1.gif|Monster Rat hiding in the closet NRAT_in_closet_2.gif|Rat hiding in the right closet NRAT_at_recorder.gif|Monster Rat trying to grab the recorder Bedroom.png|Monster Rat in the same room with Monster Vinnie and Monster Cat GoddammitRat.png|A glitch that happens and shpws how Monster Rat works FNAC_3_Minigame_RAT.jpg|Mary and RAT in a minigame RatCycles.png RatCycles2.png|Monster Rat posing Monster_rat.png|Monster Rat in the extra menu Monster_Rat.jpg|Monster Rat in the extea menu Monster-Rat-Brightened.png|Monster Rat brightened up in the extra menu D778464e45e26d9c667799337216d2a7.png|Shadow Rat with Shadow Candy Thanks you for Playing.png|Monster Rat with the other animaltronics Monster RAT Monster RAT Category:Rat Category:FNaC 3